Kissing BooBoos Better
by Icestepperz
Summary: Allen has a booboo! Soft Laven Oneshot. For Laven Week! :D


Hi! Icestepperz here! Gee... I sure haven't written a story in a while... I'm probably really bad now..

First off.. I rushed xD. Second.. I didn't know if I should rate this T or M... Nothing hardcore... But there is... something.

But anyway... Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey, Allen. What's with the folder?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Ah! U-umm... Nothing... Just some papers for Komui..." Allen said, face flushed.

"Oh, really? Can I take a peek?" Lavi asked, knowing that he would get a plain and simple 'no'.

"Well... Um... It's important... but... er.." Allen studdered.

_Wow that was unexpected... _"I guess that's a yes to me!~"

"W-wait! B-But no-!"

Allen was fist-fighting the curious rabbit, trying to keep the folder away from Lavi's emerald eyes.

"Wha- Wait... All-_umph! _Hey! What the hell wa-_ngh_..." Lavi couldn't speak. Allen was thrashing around, trying to knock the folder out of Lavi's clutches. But instead, he was just hitting his face.

"Give it back!" Allen yelled.

"Nah, you want this, shortstack?" Lavi held the folder high above Allen's head. He was teasing him.

Now Allen looked like he about to use Crown Clown on Lavi. His face was burning red (maybe blush?) "Give it back Lavi!"

As an act of defense, or he was just scared that Allen could possibly kill him, he pushed Allen against the solid marble wall, giving him a pretty bad bruise along his back.

"Ahh!" Allen whimpered in agony as his back was aching.

_Oh snap.. what the hell did I just do...? _"Allen are you okay?!"

Lavi ran towards Allen, trying his best to comfort him.

"Oh... sorry that I did that... Uh.. Here's that folder. Don't worry, I didn't see what's in it, promise!~"

Allen grabbed it and hugged as tightly as he could. He tried to stand up and walk away like nothing had happened.

"Oi, Allen. Are you sure you're fine? I did slam you pretty hard.."

"Y-yeah, I'll manage..." Allen studdered as he clutched his aching shoulder. He fell to his knees in a few steps.

"Hey, Allen! Here, lemme take you to the infirmary..." Lavi said as he lifted Allen above his shoulders and walked to the infirmary to be checked.

A few minutes later, the nurse came out to tell Lavi that Allen was fine.

"Ah, thank goodness, can I check on him?"

"Of course. But he should be out in a few hours; his injury isn't that serious."

Lavi walked in and saw Allen, looking completely fine. Well, except for the strip of bandage along his chest...

"Hey, look... I'm sor-"

"Nah, it's okay. I was gonna show you what was in the folder, but I thought that I should keep it hidden..." Allen pulled out the folder from his pillow and showed Lavi what was inside.

Inside were pictures. A lot of them. And they were all of one person. Lavi.

"Wha..."

"Well... You're birthday is coming up soon," Allen glimpsed at the calender. Today is Aug. 6. (Four more days.) "So Komui and everyone thought we would make a little special slideshow..."

Lavi felt guilty. He was forcing Allen to show him the folder. But he was hiding

it because it was a surprise...

_'Wow... I really screwed up...'_

Just as Allen was putting away the folder, he yelped in pain.

Papercut.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yup. Just a papercut; it'll heal in no time." Allen smiled.

"Give me your finger." Lavi demanded.

"Um.. sure?" Allen pointed his finger at Lavi.

Allen wasn't paying attention until he felt something wet and warm on his finger for a second. When he looked down, he saw Lavi kissing it better.

He withdrew his finger in shock, face flushed a light hue of pink.

"H-H-Hey! W-what was that for?!" The white haired teen said.

"I'm kissing it better." The redhead said with a grin.

"O-Oh... Okay..." Allen said as he sat up, not realizing his tray of food in front him. He bumped into it and Jerry's new soba spilled all over him.

"AAHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Just them, a smirk crawled across his face. He hopped onto Allen and started licking/kissing (lissing? I dunno xD) his face.

"Lavi!" Allen said while trying to push the rabbit off him.

"What? I'm kissing all your injuries better!:D And besides, you taste good; can't let this good soba go to waste..."

"But you call unbuttoning my shirt off 'kissing my injuries'?"

That's right. Lavi was trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Well... I'll kiss your chest better...?"

"Well, whatever.." Allen tugged on Lavi's scarf and pulled him in for a kiss.

Soft tiny moans escaped both boys' lips. Soon after that, Lavi went to Allen's neck and starting to nib.

"L-Lavi..." Allen moaned as the soft nibs turned into full on bites.

"Hmm... It seems that you injuries are more serious in this area..." Lavi said, trying to be professional.

"Are you my 'doctor' again?" Allen giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..." He smirked back.

"Well then... Let us start your full body examination."

(^.^)

Outside, Kanda was walking down the hallway when he heard moans, cries, and screams coming from the infirmary. His suspision was rising.

"Um.. Excuse me? Who's in the infirmary right now?" He asked a nearby nurse.

"Oh. Allen Walker."

"Does he have any guests at the moment?"

"Um.. Yes... I saw this red head go in. Had an eyepatch. Quite tall and handsome~ Although, I never saw him leave yet."

"Oh, Thank you.." '_I was right again...Baka Usagi...'_

Kanda just walked away, knowing _exactly_ what was going on in there (from experience).

"I hate Lavi... With a burning passion..."

(^.^)

"H-hey.. Dr. Lavi..?" Allen pouted, "My ass hurts..."

Lavi just stared at him. Allen smirked. Then it came crashing down on him.

"...Sorry Allen... I may be your doctor, but I'm _not _gonna kiss your ass."

* * *

Soo... How did it turn out? A bit side-tracked? I dunnoo...

I sense a reference to a certain story...


End file.
